The Other One
by dancing butterfly
Summary: Her mission was simple. She had done it many times before. But when she saw him face to face she couldn't bring herself to fire the shot that would destroy this man.
1. Chapter 1

The Other One

Her mission was simple. She had done it many times before. But when she saw him face to face she couldn't bring herself to fire the shot that would destroy this man.

A/N: I don't own gundam wing or the characters.

"I want you to find this man and destroy him. Don't worry about the others. They aren't as important as him."

"What's wrong with this one?"

"He's responsible for killing most of the OZ soldiers and personally I think he's the one in control of the other four."

"What's in it for me?"

"A huge sum of money."

"And if I don't accomplish this mission?"

"You wont be around for much longer. Here's where he is located. Do whatever it takes to destroy him."

She looked over the biography of the guy she was suppose to do away with. He was her age, 17, had the same hair and eye color. As she looked closer she realized she looked just like him. Glancing up at the man in front of her she questioned him with the cobalt eyes. He continued smoking his cigar as he watched her. She knew why she was the one chosen to destroy this teen. She could pass as his sister and he wouldn't know the difference because of her looks. She stood and began walking towards the door.

"I'll call you when I finish the job. If you call me before, then it might ruin the mission."

"You have no more than a month. Any time after that and I'll come looking for you myself."

"Don't worry. A month is plenty of time."

She opened the door and walked out into the hallway. This was nothing new to her. She had grown up in the military. She had even fought in the war between the colonies and OZ. If anyone was capable of carrying out this mission, it was her. She outranked almost everyone in the facility. She looked through the history of this teen. Reading quietly to herself, she noted everything there was to know. _Piloted a gundam. Grew up in the military. As no living family members. Lives with the other four gundam pilots in California. Was trained by Doctor..._

"We are alike. It's not just the looks...it's the way we were raised."

"Talking to yourself Brigadier General?"

She turned around and saw Lieutenant Johnson leaning against the wall by his office. She took in his posture and narrowed her eyes. He saw this and stood up straight, saluting her.

"Sorry ma'am. I forgot that you outranked me there for a second."

"It's not the first time you've done this Lieutenant. I am tempted to report you for your rude behavior to an outranking member."

"Why do you act so tough? I know deep down you're just a lonely girl looking for someone to love and cherish you dearly."

"One, I am tough. Two, I'm not a girl, I'm a woman. Three, it's against the rules to date anyone that's in this place."

"So you would date me if you weren't here?"

"No I wouldn't date you even if _you _wasn't here."

She turned and continued walking down the hall. She could hear his footsteps behind her and sighed. Lieutenant Johnson was one of the cutest in the facility. With his dark hair and eyes, his easy going personality, the perfect smile that showed the perfect teeth, and his muscular body. _Stop with the day dreaming! You have a mission and if you continue thinking about that ignorant child, you're going to fail! _She stopped and turned abruptly around. Johnson stopped just inches away from her. He back up to give her some room as she met his eyes with hers.

"I don't know what you want, but go bug someone else. I have a mission to carry out and I can't have children getting in my way."

"Woad! Easy there Brigadier. I've got a mission too."

"Great. Go carry it out."

"I am. I was told to go with you and make sure you do the job right."

"What! I don't need a child baby sitting me!"

"Then go talk to the Fuhrer. He's the one that gave me the orders."

She started back tracking down the hall. Johnson scratched his head and quickly ran after her to get caught up when he knew that she was on her way to the Fuhrer. He got to the door just as she slammed it shut. He could hear her yelling and the Fuhrer laughing. Leaning against the opposite wall, Johnson sighed.

"This isn't going to be a easy thing. She's hot tempered and will explode at anything."

Heero sat on the couch in the living room reading through his emails. Most of them were from Doctor J letting him know his next mission. Heero heard the front door open and close followed by voices. He couldn't make out what his friends were saying until they entered the room. Quatre and Trowa stopped talking when they noticed Heero looking at them. Quatre smiled and sat in a chair. Trowa stood by the wall. Heero looked from one to the other and narrowed his eyes. Closing his computer he began talking.

"What are you two up to?"

Quatre glanced at Trowa and back to Heero. Shrugging he picked up a book from the coffee table. He opened it to the marked page and began reading. Trowa blinked a couple of times and walked out of the room leaving Heero and Quatre alone. Heero's eyes widened.

"You didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"You two didn't...you two aren't..."

Hero couldn't get the words out and Quatre sat puzzled for a few moments. Suddenly he closed the book and stared at Heero with wide eyes. Quatre had finally got on to what Heero was trying to say but couldn't.

"Of course we didn't! We aren't that way!"

"What a relieve."

"I can't believe you thought that!"

"Well you sure of heck act like it."

"Gotta."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because..."

Heero's computer beeped at that time signaling a new mission. Muttering he opened the computer and read the email. Quatre turned back to his book until the other pilot was ready to talk again. Quatre heard footsteps coming their way and sighed.

"Guess I'm going to have to finish reading later. Duo's coming."

Heero saw the braided pilot enter room about that time and closed the computer. Duo ran around the room singing an annoying song. Finally sitting next to Heero on the couch he began talking nonstop.

"I'm hungry. I'm bored. Wanna see a movie? Wanna go somewhere? Is that a email? Why is Wufei mad at me?"

"DUO!"

Duo looked from Quatre to Hero. Both of them looked annoyed and about ready to pound him. Getting up and moving to the door, Duo left them alone again.

"I swear he's more annoying than Relenna."

"Sure Hero. Personally I think Relenna's more annoying...just don't tell her I said that."

"Like I talk to her."

"Uh huh...so what's the new mission?"

"Gotta get rid of someone that worked with OZ."

"Should be simple for you."

"Yeah."

"But?"

"No buts."

Quatre shrugged and stood. Turning he headed out of the room. Heero glanced back at the email he had just received. _Raised in the military. Fought against us in the war. Brigadier General. Trained by Doctor.._

"This could be a problem. She might be a tough opponent."


	2. Chapter 2

1The Other One

Her mission was simple. She had done it many times before. But when she saw him face to face she couldn't bring herself to fire the shot that would destroy this man.

A/N: I don't own gundam wing or the characters.

"Hello. Can you show me to the principles' office?"

"Sure."

She followed the kid through the school. Carefully taking note on the exits, the classrooms, and the stair cases. Finally they kid stopped in front of the door. She took note of where it was located and nodded a thanks as the kid ran off to class. Opening the door, she walked in and went to the secretary's desk. Apparently she wasn't the only one in need to speak with the principle. She got in line and counted the others in front of her. _Six! What are they all doing in here? Sheesh...it's going to take all morning to get out of here. _She glanced around the room and noticed the way it was sat up. For a school, the office was pretty big. The secretary sat in the center of the room and behind her were the doors to the counselors offices. Far off to the left was a closed door with the word principal one it.

"Next."

She jumped and looked at the lady behind the desk. Looking around, she noticed she was the only one around. _Wow. That was quick. How long have I been taking note of this place?_

"I'm a new student here."

"Do you have your papers?"

"Yeah."

She handed the secretary her transportation papers. She waited patiently as the lady flipped though them. Hoping that the fuhrer had gotten everything on there right. The lady stopped and stared at something on the third page. _Oh no! What's she staring at. I should have read through those bloody papers before hand._

"Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just that I thought you were someone else after a moment."

"Oh."

"Go sit over there in one of those chairs. As soon as the principle is done, he'll see you."

"Thanks."

She walked over and sat in one of the blue padded chairs by the principles' door. She could hear voices behind the door, but couldn't make out the words. Suddenly she heard laughing and the door opened to reveal a seventeen year old male. Seeing who it was she bent down and acted like she was tying her shoe.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Winner!"

"I'm sure you will, Yuy."

Heero closed the door and walked out of the office area. The door opened again and a big man came out. She watched as he went over to the secretary and started talking to her. _Are they flirting? Can't be. They aren't suppose to flirt. They are from the work field._ Her eyes widened when she saw the man turn around and look at her. He looked at her papers and motioned for her to enter his room. She went in and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. He sat and continued looking over the papers. After what seemed like hours he finally spoke.

"So you moved here from Germany?"

"Yes sir."

"Your name is Samantha Wellington. Correct?"

"Yes, but I go by Sam."

"Alright."

Another moments of silence went by. Sam looked around the room and saw that it was like an ordinary principles' office. Except the desk was big and the room was twice the size of any of the others she's seen. Bookshelves lined one wall and there was a big window behind where Mr. Winner sat. There were some photos on the desk but she couldn't see them without standing up and moving to the other side.

"You're seventeen and have moved to ten different schools."

"Yes. My father is in the military."

"I see. It says here you have maintained a straight A average since first grade."

"Yes sir."

"Do you have your classes?"

"No sir."

Mr. Winner reached over to the computer and pressed a button. She heard the printer start to print and tried to figure out how to get classes with the person she was suppose to get rid of. _How can I switch classes? Wait a minute. He's in here every day according to what he said when he left the first time._

"Alright. Here's your classes. Would you like me to get someone to help you around the first few days?"

"I'm sure I can manage. Thanks anyways."

"Are you sure? I can have my son..."

"No thanks."

"Alright. It's the start of fifth period. You're class is on the third floor in the science department."

"Thanks again."

Sam stood and made her way to the stairs. No one was in the halls so she decided to take her time and roam around to make sure she knew what was where. As she walked around, she saw that there was math classes and signs. She took note that she was on the second floor and decided to go down to the first floor. Going down the stairs, she saw some more signs that pointed out the directions to the lunch room, the band room, the locker area..._This is more confusing than the first time I went into the OZ foundation. I guess I should get to class. Now let's see. Mr. Winner said it was on the third floor in the science department. I wonder what class it is._ She looked at her schedule and frowned. _Zoology! I got to dissect things! Oh man. I better finish this mission before it's to late. _She began walking up the stairs when she heard someone behind her. Turning, she noticed the teen she saw earlier in the office and a girl with him. _Great. I have no where to hide. I better..._

"Hi. Are you new here?"

_To late!_

"Hi. Yeah. Is it that obvious?"

"Not really. Hey! Are you two related?"

Sam looked at Heero and saw that he was looking her over. _I hope he doesn't notice that I have had military training. Usually people who have been trained by the same person notices everything._ Sam acted like she just saw Heero and smiled.

"Actually yeah. I'm his twin. I didn't know you were going here. Is it Heero?"

"Yeah. I don't have a twin."

"Sure you do. Mom just took me away when we were little. She and I moved to Germany when I was about the age two."

"I didn't have a sister."

"Maybe that's what father told you, but I mean look at us. It's kind of hard not to tell."

Heero looked her over again and narrowed his eyes. Sam tried to stay calm. _He's never going to fall for this. Why did the further have to send me on this! Sure I could pass for his twin. Yeah right! What was I thinking. Wait. Lieutenant Johnson should be here somewhere. Great. Like I need his help! _Sam looked at the girl standing next to Heero. She had blonde hair and green eyes. _If that's his girlfriend, then he has good taste. She looks like a cheerleader. Perfect and rude at the same time. Wait a minute! _Sam tried to remember the papers that were giving to her a few days earlier. Her and Johnson had read over them together to make sure they had everything they needed to know right. _She's that Crissy girl that was going under cover with Heero._

"Alright you can stop staring at me now, Heero. I'm not going to do a trick for you."

"I was expecting you to."

"You two are acting like siblings now."

Crissy laughed and squeezed Heero's shoulder. Before turning and going back the way her and Heero had come she said something.

"You two spend some time together. Don't worry about getting in trouble by the principal. He's to busy 'educating' the secretary to cause trouble. What's your name anyways?"

"Sam."

"Nice to meet you Sam. Talk to you later. See ya Heero."

There was a moment of silence. Heero backed up and leaned against the wall. Sam decided to get off the stairs and stood facing him. They were the same height and he was a little more muscular than her. She looked his outfit over. Green tanktop with a pair of baggy pants. She could tell he was doing the same thing she was. She glanced down at her outfit and smiled. She had chosen a long red skirt with flowers on the bottom of it with a matching shirt.

"You always wear a skirt?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"What are you? Pentecostal?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"That's what I thought."

"You don't seem like a skirt person."

"Oh."

The bell rung signaling the end of the period. The halls began to fill with the other students and the two just stood there. She didn't know whether to stay or go. He seemed to be dealing with the same thing. _We are alike. We aren't really related but it seems like we are. I mean...we look alike, were trained by the same person, both are in the military, the only difference is...we grew up totally different._ Sam glanced at Heero. He was watching as students made their way pass them to the next class. _Don't forget what you came here to do Sam! You have to kill this guy rather you like it or not!_

Heero could see Sam out of the corner of his eyes. She looked to be in deep thought, struggling with something only she knew about. He had read what his mission was and thought it would be easy considering that's what he was trained to do...Get rid of the enemy. _This is her. This is the one that I was told to kill. If she's really my sister, then why didn't I know about her? And why would they want me to kill her? Unless she's more powerful than what she appears to be. This is going to be harder than I thought. I can't lose my mind though. I will accomplish this mission even if it's the last thing to do._


End file.
